Twisted
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: Harry tiene un nuevo caso. Un caso que no tiene ningún sentido. El asesinato de Charles Whitaker le llevará a Nueva York tras la pista de un hombre que baila al filo de la navaja. La magia se mezcla con la brutalidad en un caso que pondrá a prueba todo lo que Harry ha llegado a creer sobre la bondad inherente al ser humano. HP/DM preslash/slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted **- Prólogo - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter y todo lo que su universo implica es propiedad de J.K Rowling. El Departamento de Policía de Nueva York es de Nueva York y las _autoridades mágicas de Nueva York_ son de quien las quiera, pero viven en el mundo de lo intangible porque técnicamente no existen. La primera cita es de **Stephen King**, cosa que apuesto nadie se veía venir, y se incluye parte de la canción **Flesh and Blood Dance** de **Duke Special. **Nada de todo esto es mío pero hace poco apareció un paquete de chicle de menta en mi mesa y un subrayador verde. Con eso me conformo.

**NdA** - Esta historia contiene pre-slash, slash y un proceso lento de formación de una relación. Es fiel al canon exceptuando el infame epílogo (¿qué epílogo?).

Todo esto empezó a escribirse hace más de un mes pero no tuve oportunidad de terminar el prólogo hasta hoy. Lo he revisado y corregido tanto que el prólogo original se ha pasado la noche llorando en una esquina porque nadie le quiere. Llevo queriendo escribir algo así dentro del fandom mucho tiempo, siempre he sentido que es algo que hace falta y que no se ve muy a menudo. No he vaciado todos mis cartuchos en el prólogo, aunque sea estúpido aclararlo, y mucho menos lo he hecho en el resumen.

Bienvenidos a un nuevo viaje conmigo. Abróchense los cinturones porque parece que va a ser bastante movidito. Se admiten estómagos sensibles si tienen la amabilidad de usar las bolsas en los bolsillos de los asientos. La azafata repartirá cocktails pronto. Hay nubes de tormenta y tenemos un motor roto pero eh, la vida no es vida sin un poco de emoción.

Disfruten del viaje.

xXx

_Las pesadillas existen fuera de la lógica, no existe diversión en las explicaciones; son contrarias a la poesía del miedo._

_Faces in the mirror  
I'm haunted by the dead  
Voices of old sweethearts  
Calling me to bed  
These ghosts come uninvited  
Chimeras of romance  
But still my bones are shaking for a chance  
To flesh and blood dance_

xXx

La primera vez no se dio cuenta.

Era difícil hacerlo, esa era la excusa. Era difícil sólo porque no era algo que pudieses esperar que ocurriera. Hay cosas que pueden pasar y hay cosas que no pueden pasar y dedicamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo a ignorar a las que no o, en todo caso, a intentar darles una explicación satisfactoria que nos permita seguir adelante sin tener que volver a prestarles atención.

Y por eso mismo no se dio cuenta. Estaré cansado, esa fue la explicación satisfactoria que encontró. Cansado de qué…ese era un asunto mucho menos importante una vez sepultado bajo la lógica el hecho de que había pasado algo que no podía pasar.

Mike dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se negó, de forma rotunda, a mirar el libro abierto sobre la mesa. En su lugar, centró toda su atención en la televisión. Un tipo, y no tenía ni idea de quién narices podía ser, hablaba con mucho entusiasmo sobre las magníficas habilidades culinarias de Chef-O-Matic. Puede cortar, pelar, cocer, freír y hornear, gritaba el tipo, puede hacer todo lo que tú mismo puedes hacer ¡y el doble de rápido!

Pues muy bien, Tipo del Chef-O-Matic, eso era maravilloso. Quién no había soñado alguna vez con cortar, pelar, cocer, freír y hornear el doble de rápido. Era uno de esos logros hasta entonces lejanos e imposibles de la humanidad, como volar o hacer el pino con los pulgares.

Se pasó las manos por la cara. El tipo del Chef-O-Matic seguía hablando. Pues no acaba ahí la cosa, Cynthia, porque Chef-O-Matic también puede hacer salsa. ¡Salsa! Exclamó Cynthia como si esa fuese la respuesta a todas las preguntas que no habían conseguido encontrar una. ¡Desde luego, Cynthia, salsa!, concluyó el tipo con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos y brillantes.

El milagro de la salsa no había terminado de convencer a Mike. Eso no era lo que había hecho que se le abrieran los ojos como platos, una sensación de terror sordo corriendo por sus venas.

Debajo de la voluptuosa Cynthia las palabras "Chef-O-Matic" se habían convertido en "Hola, Mike".

Y a eso se resumía todo ¿no? A que había vuelto a pasar algo que no podía pasar justo delante de sus narices. Tragó saliva con la sensación de que toda su garganta estaba cubierta de arena; hipnotizado, horrorizado y fascinado por las brillantes letras amarillas saludándole desde su televisor.

Hola, Mike.

Hola, Cynthia. Era un buen nombre, Cynthia. Fuese lo que fuese. Chef-O-Matic no parecía demasiado digno.

"Me gusta Cynthia. Suena bien" respondieron las letras amarillas en un parpadeo. Había muchas cosas que Mike podría haber hecho entonces. Podría haber reventado el televisor y podría haber quemado el libro, aunque eso no pararía a Cynthia. Podría haber cogido la Pistola de Emergencias y haberse pegado un tiro porque algo así sólo podía pasarte si tenías un tumor cerebral o ibas demasiado rápido por la autopista hacia Locura, primera parada el encantador pueblo Alucinaciones – tenían una banda cojonuda, eso se decía de Alucinaciones. Y unos autocines de cagarse –. También podría haber empezado a gritar, a correr, a lanzar su ropa por la ventana en un ataque de histeria.

Lo que Mike hizo, en lugar de todo eso, fue resignarse. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Fuese lo que fuese Cynthia, el hecho de que fuese algo o alguien de algún modo hacía todo mucho más fácil de creer, tenía algo que decirle. Lo había intentado usando su copia de _La vida, el universo y todo lo demás_, que había comprado de segunda mano en un mercadillo y tenía escrita una dedicatoria -De tu tía Doris que te que quiere- en la primera página.

Y ahora estaba en el televisor. Así que debía ser algo importante si Cynthia tenía que abandonar el papel para colarse en un anuncio de teletienda sólo para que él recibiera el mensaje.

- Cynthia es un nombre de puta – se oyó murmurar, ronco y bajo - . Va muy bien con tus ojos.

Las letras parpadean un segundo, dos, tres.

"Tienes algo que hacer, Mike".

Tenía que dejar de hablar con el televisor. Sonrió.

- ¿Tengo que salvar el mundo? – Cynthia, la Cynthia que era una mujer con unas berzas que podrían tener su propio satélite, se maravilló ante la calidad de los cortes de Chef-O-Matic. Su Cynthia volvió a parpadear.

"No" y luego, justo después: "Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer".

La cuestión, lo que habría hecho que estallase en carcajadas si no tuviese la garganta llena de arena, era que lo sabía. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo, desde que la tía Doris le dijo hola y él se limitó a decirse a sí mismo que estaba cansado. Puede que hubiese estado ahí antes, eso no tenía forma de saberlo. Pero estaba ahí entonces ¿no? Estaba ahí, por supuesto que estaba ahí.

Cynthia la de las berzas lunares dejó Chef-O-Matic sobre la mesa llena de cubitos de verdura, le miró y sonrió. Su Cynthia parpadeó y durante apenas unos segundos Cynthia la de las berzas lunares y su Cynthia fueron una sola Cynthia.

"Es ahora o nunca, Mike. Ahora o nunca".

Ahora o nunca.

xXx

La carpeta cae sobre su mesa con un chasquido sordo y Harry alza la mirada del informe que tiene entre los dedos frunciendo el ceño. Por encima de su escritorio, Ashley le mira con un mohín y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No soy tu elfo doméstico, Potter – Ahsley suspira, agitando la cabeza, y Harry deja a un lado el informe para coger la carpeta marrón – No sé de qué va pero el jefe estaba muy nervioso así que…date prisa. O algo.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, Ashley deja la sala con el repiqueteo de sus tacones taladrando el silencio. Harry suspira y se yergue en su silla para leer el nuevo informe. La carpeta marrón no tiene, a simple vista, nada que la diferencie de todas las carpetas marrones que ha visto sobre su escritorio. No hay un "TOP SECRET" en ninguna parte ni nada que la haga especial.

Deja el informe a un lado y busca las fotos, ocultas al final de la carpeta. Las reparte sobre la mesa sin permitirse mirarlas demasiado, no aún. No hasta poder tener un cuadro más completo que no manche el shock inicial. Hay ocho fotos, repartidas sobre su escritorio en dos filas de cuatro. Toma aire y se centra en la primera.

Es una foto muggle. No tiene muy claro que esperaba ver, pero tiene que cerrar los ojos otra vez y respirar hondo antes de volver a mirarla.

Sobre suelo de cemento yace un hombre. Tiene la cabeza girada, los ojos entreabiertos y vacíos mirando a ninguna parte. Le falta un brazo y el color rojo oscuro del muñón destaca sobre los tonos fríos de la piel muerta y el cemento gris. Hay sangre por todas partes. Sangre en el suelo, manchas de sangre en la porción de pared que se deja entrever, sangre bajo el cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, no hay nada más en el cuerpo que haya podido sangrar además de su brazo. El cadáver está limpio de una forma enfermiza; no hay ni una mancha en la piel, ni una sola herida. Haciendo de tripas corazón, con un sándwich de queso revolviéndose en su estómago, Harry se inclina sobre la foto. En el lado izquierdo del cráneo hay una brecha abierta. Está limpia, no hay rastros de sangre desde la herida, y sólo es una furiosa mancha roja entre mechones de pelo oscuro.

El resto de fotos no arrojan mucha más luz sobre lo que Harry ya sabe. El flash hace que las imágenes parezcan frías, impersonales. Clínicas y estériles. Eso le revuelve aún más el estómago y cierra los labios en una fina línea mientras recoge las fotos y las vuelve a meter en la carpeta.

Suspira, masajeándose las sienes con los codos sobre la mesa.

Los crímenes mágicos suelen ser limpios. Siempre hay alguna excepción, imágenes que se quedarán para siempre grabadas al fondo de su mente como una galería de lo macabro en la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Pero son eso, excepciones. Hechizos que salen mal, locos sin control, ajustes de cuentas.

Está casi seguro de que lo que ha visto es un crimen muggle y, como tal, no hay razón alguna para que esa carpeta esté en su mesa. Coge el informe y empieza a leer con el ceño fruncido.

La víctima se llama Charles Whitaker y tenía 42 años, mago. Dos hijas, Dorothy y Ellie. Divorciado, vivía solo a las afueras de Brooklyn. Brooklyn…Nueva York, lo que hace que el que ese caso haya acabado en su mesa sea algo aún más inusual. El Ministerio de Magia británico no tiene jurisdicción fuera de Gran Bretaña. A no ser…a no ser que Charles Whitaker sea británico. Escanea el papel con rapidez hasta dar con la nacionalidad y, por supuesto, Charles Whitaker nació en Bristol el 2 de Mayo de 1968.

Ahora sólo queda saber por qué al Ministerio de Magia le interesa un caso en el que no parece haber magia implicada. Aunque Charles Whitaker sea un mago, si no hay indicios de magia el Ministerio no puede ocuparse de él, mucho menos fuera del país.

Pasa de página y lee el informe del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Nada que no sepa. Murió desangrado, contusión en el lado izquierdo del cráneo, daños en el lóbulo frontal. El brazo amputado no estaba en la escena del crimen y el corte se hizo antes de la muerte de forma torpe y, probablemente, lenta. La ira empieza a hervir en el fondo de su estómago y se obliga a ser un profesional, a alejarse del caso. Tiene que hacer que no sea algo personal y eso empieza por _no_ llamar a Charles Whitaker por su nombre. Desde el momento en el que la bilis empezó a subir por su garganta, Charles Whitaker pasó a ser _la víctima_. Y así es como debe ser.

Después del informe policial está el informe de las autoridades mágicas de Nueva York. Estaban obligadas a investigar siendo la víctima un mago, pero no a seguir adelante si no había ningún indicio que lo justificara. En el escenario del crimen se encontró, junto al cadáver, un ejemplar de _La vida, el universo y todo lo demás. _El único rasgo característico del libro era la dedicatoria - De tu tía Doris que te que quiere-, una pista vacía que llevó a un callejón sin salida. Tras analizar la escena se detectó una fuente mágica que resultó ser el libro. Harry frunce el ceño y relee el informe con cuidado. Magia inerte, inactiva durante al menos 72 horas, pero magia al fin y al cabo. No tiene sentido y deja el informe sobre el escritorio recostándose en el respaldo de su silla. Observa el techo de su despacho con los brazos cruzados rumiando la información, intentando hacer que tenga algún sentido. La policía de Nueva York encontró el cadáver de un hombre que murió desangrado. El hombre era un mago y las autoridades mágicas investigaron el caso y descubrieron una pista mágica y que el mago era británico y estaba fuera de su área de investigación. Y entonces le envían el caso a él.

¿Por qué un libro, por qué el brazo, por qué un mago, por qué el golpe en la cabeza?

Son muchas preguntas y ninguna de ellas tiene respuesta.

Con un bufido vuelve a coger el informe y lo hojea hasta la última página. Esa está escrita por el jefe del departamento y en ella están sus instrucciones. Lo básico, al menos. Tiene que coger un traslador a Nueva York mañana a primera hora. Allí se encontrará con el portavoz de las autoridades mágicas de Nueva York y con un representante del Departamento de Policía. Ahora, debe reunirse con el jefe de aurores antes de las siete de la tarde. Mira de reojo el reloj de pared y se levanta con un gruñido y una punzada de dolor en la sien. Son las siete menos cuarto y acaba de ponerse en marcha, justo en el momento en el que se pone en pie, la maquinaria de lo que hará que su vida cambie por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted**– Capítulo 1 - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_Le puedo asegurar a la señora **J.K. Rowling** que _fue mi primerito día_ y juro que no sabía que todo este asunto era suyo. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy y el potterverso, eso es, me los encontré por ahí. Ningún jurado me condenaría. La canción incluida es _**Closer**_ de **Nine Inch Nails**. Brooklyn es de Nueva York y yo no la quiero, muchas gracias. La Comisaría 94 de Brooklyn también es de Nueva York pero no objetaría si intentasen regalármela. Lo que sí es mío, de mí, para siempre es un pintauñas de un color amarillo horrendo.

**NdA** – Tengo que hacer un aviso antes de seguir. Este fanfic _**no**_ va a incluir momentos en los que tengan que trabajar juntos a la fuerza, roces casuales, reflexiones sobre sentimientos o ligeras pistas sobre atracción. El que avisa no es traidor y si vienes buscando algo de lo anterior, siento la decepción pero deberías buscar otra cosa que leer. Quiero manejar esto de forma distinta.

Quiero agradecer los reviews y favs recibidos. Esperaba una acogida peor para Twisted, teniendo en cuenta que no es un fanfic al uso. Agradecimientos también a mi beta, que está aquí a las dos de la mañana diciéndome que he escrito_ autopista_ en vez de _autopsia_.

Agradecimiento especial merece Kaiku, mi marca de café frío con todos sus botecitos formando un pequeño ejército en mi escritorio. Gracias, Kaiku. Y no hay de qué, no me importa haber pagado la universidad de los hijos de todos los empleados.

Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de _Twisted_. No se alejen mucho de las bolsas de papel, es un consejo. No creo que vayan a poder desabrocharse los cinturones, una pena. El baño está estropeado y definitivamente nos falla un motor.

Disfruten del viaje.

xXx

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the o__nly thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
My whole existence is flawed_

xXx

Una lluvia opresiva cae sobre Nueva York.

Viajar en traslador nunca es agradable. Deja una ligera sensación de mareo y la incomodidad de no encontrarte del todo donde deberías estar. Harry trastabilla al salir de la oficina de destino y se ajusta la gabardina con un gruñido bajo. Nueva York es gris, de un gris plomizo y depresivo. Apenas pone un pie en ella, Harry sabe que no le va a gustar. El humo, la lluvia, el clamor del tráfico y las mareas humanas corriendo en las aceras. No es una ciudad hecha para él.

Son las ocho y media de la mañana de un lunes. El enviado mágico le espera en una cafetería de Brooklyn no muy lejos de la oficina de destino. Se llama Walter Harris y el jefe de aurores le ha asegurado que es competente. Tal vez haya insistido _demasiado_ en su competencia, incluso, de una forma que hace que Harry no crea que Walter Harris sea muy competente. Mientras se dirige a la cafetería, el peso muerto de la maleta en su mano derecha y un maletín a su costado, Nueva York cada vez le gusta menos. Le empujan, alguien le grita, si no llevase protecciones mágicas seguramente incluso le habrían robado. La lluvia le cala hasta los huesos. No es la lluvia familiar, limpia, de Londres, es una lluvia sucia y plomiza manchada de humo y tierra que empapa la gabardina y hace que se convierta en un peso más sobre sus hombros.

Walter Harris es un hombre pequeño y nervudo con parches en los codos de la chaqueta y gafas de concha que parece incapaz de no pasar un minuto entero sin empujárselas sobre la nariz. El ambiente de la cafetería no hace nada a su favor, lúgubre y algo sórdido, y a la sensación de suave mareo del viaje en traslador se suma el efecto del fuerte olor a grasa que desprende todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Tiene un dolor de cabeza a punto de estallar en la sien. Harris empuja una pequeña carpeta azul sobre la mesa mientras una camarera deja un plato con huevos fritos frente a él, sin molestarse en disimular que está mirándola.

- Disculpe… - dice Harry, y suena mucho más agresivo de lo que debería. – Es una conversación privada.

La camarera se encoge de hombros y tal vez en algún momento de su vida podría haber llegado a ser la Reina de la Cosecha de algún lugar, pero ahora sólo parece cansada mientras se aleja con un "Claro, cariño" contoneando las caderas. Harry suspira, cierra los ojos brevemente y se obliga a reinar sobre su irritación antes de coger la carpeta y abrirla.

- Desde Londres no nos dijeron mucho, señor Potter – la voz de Harris es firme y segura, todo lo contrario a lo que él mismo parece retorciéndose los dedos y apuñalando los huevos con el tenedor. – Aunque le conocemos, claro. Quién no le conoce.

Harry dibuja una media sonrisa forzada ante el intento de risa de Harris. No es culpa de Harris el haber sido enviado a recibirle. Seguramente hubiese preferido quedarse en la oficina, no tener que cargar con el marrón de tener que introducir al extranjero en el sistema. Puede que tuviese mujer, hijos, con los que le gustaría estar en lugar de con él. Harry mira de reojo sus manos, un anillo dorado brillando en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Harris. Carraspea, ojeando los folios mecanografiados sin llegar a leer nada del todo aún.

- Oh, claro. El caso – Harris tose y alza un dedo, sacándose un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo y tosiendo en él. – Verá, señor Potter…estábamos bastante seguros de que no tenía nada que ver con…bueno, ya sabe…nosotros. Creíamos que era otro asunto, ya me entiende. Pero el libro...nos está costando ver dónde nos lleva.

Harry asiente intentando no mirar el pañuelo. A veces las cosas más pequeñas nos llaman la atención de forma absurda y la suya la ha captado que Harris se pasase el pañuelo por la nuca después de toser en él. La forma de actuar dice mucho sobre un hombre y se pregunta, durante unos segundos, qué dice eso sobre Harris. Nada bueno, supone. El golpe sordo de otra carpeta, más gruesa que la carpeta azul, cayendo sobre la mesa hace que vuelva a centrar su atención en el caso. En el libro.

- Discúlpeme, señor Harris – murmura, dejando la carpeta azul a un lado y cogiendo la otra. – Pero eso ya lo sabíamos en Londres. Necesito algo más para empezar, no sólo saber que ha habido algún indicio y que lo hubo setenta y dos horas antes de los hechos.

Es casi ridícula la forma en la que deben evitar decir cualquier cosa que pueda implicar magia, el secretismo absurdo en lo que eso les hace caer. La cantidad de eufemismos que ha tenido que utilizar durante su carrera como auror podrían llegar a considerarse chistes. Ahora, sólo es un poco deprimente. Después de todo, nunca fue de la opinión de que algo así se tuviese que ocultar.

Harris no parece ofendido, sólo parece creer que Harry es un capullo arrogante – y no duda que se lo ha ganado después de hablarle así teniendo en cuenta que es el _visitante_ – y tarda un poco más de lo necesario en cubrir el disgusto en sus rasgos. Es un mensaje, supone Harry, de que si está aguantándole es porque debe.

- Bueno, señor Potter – definitivamente eso no suena respetuoso en absoluto. El tono es burlón, casi condescendiente. – Si supiésemos más, usted también lo haría…y dado que es una entidad tan importante supusimos que usted sería capaz de encontrar algo más.

Tiene que recordarse que no es culpa de Harris el tener que estar ahí, que no es culpa de Harris el que esté en Nueva York, que no es culpa de Harris que el olor a grasa empiece a hacer que el dolor de cabeza aumente y que sólo es en parte culpa de Harris el que lo único que quiera hacer es levantarse, gritarle que es un gilipollas y que toda su ciudad debería arder y volver a Londres.

Una vez más, empuja la irritación hacia el fondo de su estómago y suspira. Está haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que tiene, de gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad.

- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen, Harris? – pregunta, y debe sonar lo suficientemente cansado porque Harris se limita a negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros. La animosidad sigue ahí, como un latido suave o la música de fondo de un bar. Seguirá ahí, y Harry tiene que hacerse a la idea, hasta que deje Nueva York. – Bien. En ese caso, debo reunirme con la detective Hutch antes de las diez. Ha sido un placer conocerle, señor Harris. Manténgame informado. Creo que el departamento le ha dado el número del móvil que estoy usando en este caso.

- Sí. Lo haré. El placer es todo mío – sólo queda algo de sorna en sus palabras, sorna que Harry decide ignorar mientras guarda las carpetas en su maletín y se pone en pie, recogiendo su maleta del pie de la mesa. Dirige un gesto de cabeza a la camarera, otro a Harris, y sale de la cafetería sin molestarse siquiera en ofrecerse a pagar.

xXx

Harry tiene que pagar una pequeña fortuna al taxista cuando al fin aparca frente a la Comisaría 94 de Brooklyn. Sigue lloviendo y echa un vistazo a su reloj con una punzada de dolor en la sien. Son las diez menos diez, aún está a tiempo. Cruza el umbral de la comisaría conteniéndose para no arrastrar los pies. La maleta aún pesa en su brazo derecho mientras se acerca al mostrador, un policía joven con aire aburrido apenas alzando la mirada del periódico para mirarle.

- Estoy buscando a la detective Hutch – el joven alza la mirada y enarca las cejas con un mohín. Harry espera mientras alza un auricular y habla con desgana. Sí, ya sabe que la detective Hutch está ocupada. Sí, el tipo lleva gafas. Sí, tiene acento inglés. No, no cree que esté muy dispuesto a esperar. Deja el auricular con un chasquido y le hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a unas sillas de plástico.

- Tendrá que esperar un poco, señor, la detective Hutch está en una reunión.

Antes de que termine de hablar ya está frente a las sillas de plástico. Esperar no le gusta y desvía su atención de la irritación observando la comisaría. Es brillante, limpia. Huele un poco a humo y un poco a hospital. Hay un zumbido constante de fondo y Harry se relaja un poco allí, en un edificio que parece tan vivo como agonizante parece la ciudad. Fuera sigue lloviendo.

La detective Hutch es una presencia difícil de ignorar. Harry no la ha visto nunca, ni siquiera ha visto una foto suya, pero puede sentir cuándo entra en la sala. No es sólo el taconeo autoritario o la barbilla alzada, es una forma de hacer entrada tan discreta como llamativa. Se pone en pie, dejando la maleta en la silla de plástico, y es ella la que se acerca a él con una media sonrisa en los labios. Ella es mayor que él, mucho mayor, y es una mujer dura en los bordes.

- Alice Hutch. Usted debe ser Harry Potter – su voz tiene algo que hace que Harry sienta respeto por ella al instante. Al contrario que Harris, la detective Hutch habla en un tono quedo y discreto. Hutch le ofrece una mano y Harry la estrecha sin dudar. Su apretón es firme, seco. – Es un honor tenerle aquí, señor Potter. Su jefe sólo tenía buenas palabras sobre usted.

- Gracias, detective Hutch. Si no le importa, preferiría dejar las cortesías a un lado. Quiero entrar en el caso cuanto antes.

La sonrisa de la detective es dura pero genuina. Hutch asiente y le hace un leve gesto con la cabeza cruzando los brazos a la espalda. Murmura algo a un agente que pasa junto a ella y Harry se mantiene al margen, a una distancia prudencial, siguiéndola hasta su despacho con el maletín al hombro. Hutch no se molesta en disimular su posición muy por encima de la suya al sentarse tras su escritorio en una silla más alta que las que tiene en frente y abrir una carpeta sin esperar a que él tome asiento. Cuando lo hace, Hutch le tiende un único folio y Harry se fija en sus uñas, cortas, y en la marca de un anillo en su anular que ya no está. No hay fotos en su despacho, es impersonal y frío pero destila eficiencia. El mero hecho de encontrarse en un entorno controlado le relaja y se permite tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de leer el documento. Es el mismo que adjuntaron en su informe, pero vuelve a leerlo de nuevo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en el campo de la victimología, señor Potter? – está entrenado para mentir en ese tipo de ocasiones. Está entrenado para parecer un muggle más, atado a su teléfono móvil y a su agenda en lugar de a su varita.

- Cinco años. Ya debe saber que mi jefe no es más que un detective independiente y normalmente nos ocupamos de gatos perdidos o infidelidades, pero a veces nos llegan casos como este.

Hutch asiente y le tiende otra hoja de papel que Harry no ha visto nunca. Son datos de la víctima, un informe que trata su vida con tanto detalle que es invasivo, agresivo y crudo. Harry lo lee con rapidez una primera vez, luego una segunda deteniéndose en esas pequeñas cosas como que la víctima tuvo problemas con la bebida, que su mujer nunca le denunció oficialmente por malos tratos pero _sí_ confesó haberlos recibido cuando fue interrogada. Son esas cosas las que pueden dar algo de sentido a un caso que no parece tener ni pies ni cabeza. Mantener sus distancias con la víctima le ayuda a permanecer objetivo. Ser objetivo es parte de su trabajo.

- Verá, señor Potter, sabemos que el señor Whitaker no tenía enemigos mortales y que cuando le encontramos la semana pasada su ex-mujer estaba en Italia. Sabemos muchas cosas y ninguna de esas cosas nos ha dado ninguna pista – Hutch cruza los brazos sobre el escritorio. – Lo que no sabemos es por qué el asesino se llevó el brazo. Estamos volviéndonos locos con eso, señor Potter, y esperábamos que usted pudiese descifrar ese pequeño enigma.

La cuestión es, pese a lo mucho que le gustaría hacerlo, que no puede. Carraspea, pasándose una mano por la nuca y mirando durante unos segundos la brillante superficie de madera del escritorio antes de enfrentarse a la dura mirada de la detective Hutch.

- Lo intentaré. – Ella cierra los labios en una fina línea, sus rasgos afilándose aún más.

- No lo intentará, señor Potter. Lo hará.

Es entonces cuando la reconoce como lo que es. Alice Hutch es una mujer que se ha abierto paso por la vida subida en un par de stilettos y sin un solo roce en las rodillas, se ha hecho a sí misma y como tal tiene el derecho de exigir que los demás estén a la altura. Puede verlo en su forma de inclinarse sobre el escritorio, en cómo le mira con expresión tranquila y fría, en cómo abre la carpeta de forma mecánica y le pasa otro papel como si nada digno de mención hubiese ocurrido.

Es el informe de la autopsia. Está escrito de una forma desapasionada y distante. Por una parte, el alivio es tal que tiene que contener un suspiro. Por otra, se le revuelve el estómago al leer la forma técnica y detallada con la que el forense describe la muerte de Charles Whitaker. Se recuerda a sí mismo, por su propio bien y por el bien del caso, que no es Charles Whitaker. Dejó de serlo cuando la última gota de sangre cayó en el charco bajo su brazo. Charles Whitaker es la víctima. Necesita recordárselo, alejarse de él.

- El cuerpo estaba muy limpio. ¿Algún producto en concreto? – la detective niega con la cabeza. La autopsia no menciona nada al respecto.

- Sólo agua y jabón. Ninguna marca específica. Según el análisis, no se encontraron aromatizantes o ácido esteárico. Probablemente ecológico.

La eficiencia de la detective Hutch es una bendición y Harry asiente, releyendo los tres documentos. Pero está cansado, está irritado y el dolor de cabeza no parece tener intención de remitir. No cree ser capaz de sacar nada en claro cuando aún no es capaz de situarse del todo en Brooklyn.

Cuando el teléfono de la detective Hutch suena, rompiendo el silencio del despacho, el insistente latido en su sien se acentúa un poco más y se masajea los ojos con la palma de la mano mientras ella habla. No le presta atención. No hasta que cuelga con un golpe, se levanta con el ceño fruncido y le pone una mano en el hombro. Sus dedos presionan con fuerza.

- Otra víctima, puede estar relacionada con el caso Whitaker. Un almacén en la Avenida Nassau. Usted se viene conmigo.

No tiene sentido discutir y para cuando él se ha puesto en pie y ha guardado las tres hojas en su maletín, el sonido de los tacones de la detective Hutch ya apenas se deja oír.

xXx

Ha dejado de llover.

En torno al almacén hay una multitud rodeando la pequeña barrera de plástico amarillo. Se empujan y sacan fotos, gritan e intentan saltar por encima de los agentes apostados en torno al cordón policial. La desesperación por ver la escena del crimen le revuelve el estómago y no cree ser capaz de ocultar el disgusto, la mueca de profundo desagrado que se forma en su rostro. Aplastando la sensación de náuseas, sigue a la detective Hutch dentro del almacén sin pararse a saludar a los agentes, a nadie.

La escena está iluminada por focos brillantes. El almacén apesta a jabón, sangre y descomposición. Es un olor penetrante que se adhiere a sus fosas nasales. El olor de la muerte nunca es agradable. El olor de una muerte brutal lo es aún menos y lo que yace sobre el frío suelo del almacén _es_ brutal. Es una mujer, de eso está seguro, desnuda y tumbada de lado con un brazo sobre la cabeza. El otro está cercenado a la altura del codo. El muñón es del color marrón oscuro de la sangre seca y hay sangre en el suelo, en la pared a la derecha del cadáver. Mira hacia arriba. Hay sangre en el techo. La mujer es joven y de piel clara, ahora azulada y de un tono frío y sin vida bajo la luz de los focos. Tiene el pelo muy corto y no hay heridas en el cráneo que Harry pueda ver pero hay un corte ancho, abierto como una boca sonriente, en su cuello. No hay manchas de sangre en torno a él en la piel circundante, sólo la sonrisa roja y húmeda bajo la barbilla de la mujer.

Sus ojos muertos se clavan en los suyos, sus labios entreabiertos en una expresión de asombro perpetua. Harry aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos. Hay muchos policías a su alrededor y los forenses están empezando a llegar con maletines, arrodillándose junto a la víctima. Oye a alguien reírse y tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltar. No debe saltar. Tiene que alejarse de ella, de la mujer, tiene que alejarse…

- ¿Identificación? – clama la voz severa de la detective Hutch.

- Clara Rodríguez, – dice una segunda voz, a su espalda – su licencia de conducir estaba en la puerta del almacén. O eso dice el vagabundo que la encontró. Está retenido en el coche del agente Lewis.

- Potter, venga aquí – Harry obedece aunque sólo sea por alejarse de la víctima. Necesita hacerlo, tiene que buscar algo que haga que Clara Rodríguez sólo sea la segunda víctima. Pese a que Clara Rodríguez tuviese una familia, un trabajo, sueños. Necesita algo a lo que aferrarse. – Le presento al detective Malfoy, el agente encargado del caso.

Al principio, se dice que la ha oído mal. Intenta convencerse de que lo ha hecho, por su propio bien. Lo último que necesita es a alguien a quien conozca, mucho menos alguien con quien nunca se ha llevado bien. El ambiente viciado del almacén no ayuda a que pueda aceptar la realidad sin luchar pero no puede seguir negándola cuando la detective Hutch hace un gesto con la mano en dirección a un hombre alto, justo al lado de ella, con la mirada desapasionada de alguien que lo ha visto todo y ya no se puede sorprender. Con la mirada de alguien que ha visto tantas veces escenas como la de ese almacén como para poder beberse un café mientras mira la sangre, la brutalidad y el horror frente a él. Malfoy no tiene ningún vaso de café.

- Ya nos conocemos, detective Hutch – sin embargo, Malfoy le tiende una mano que Harry estrecha con rigidez. Tiene que decidir cómo afrontar esto y es difícil hacerlo cuando lo único en lo que parece ser capaz de pensar es en los ojos vacíos, perdidos y muertos de Clara Rodríguez. Es demasiado y puede notar el cansancio, la ira, el esfuerzo por alejarse de las víctimas todo lo posible, la repugnancia que siente por la ciudad y el punzante dolor de cabeza reinando sobre sus emociones cuando le da la espalda a Malfoy y pregunta a la detective Hutch si debe asistir a la autopsia.

Fuera, vuelve a empezar a llover y la ciudad de Nueva York es un poco más sucia y violenta de lo que ya era. Una ciudad contaminada y deprimente en la que la sangre corre por los desagües.


End file.
